Forever Love, Forever Dream
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Et si la Saison 5 de Arrow avait été la dernière, quel épilogue la production de Arrow nous aurait-elle réservé ? Voici ma vision de la fin de la série. Prends en compte la trame du 5.20 et ce que l'on a vu dans le Trailer des derniers épisodes à venir. Purement Olicity comme d'habitude.


**Coucou Fan d'Olicity, voici un nouvel OS suite à l'épisode 5.20, un petit truc écrit la nuit de dimanche à lundi, en une demi-heure, après avoir passé un samedi à regarder un anime Jap qui à présent quelques années et dont film qui fut un chef-d'œuvre en termes d'animation, qui m'ont plus ou moins donné cette idée.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour les Reviews de mon précédent OS tiré du 5.20.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Titre — Forever Love, Forever Dream**

Oliver arpentait le Bunker afin de rejoindre John. Bien que très affaibli par sa blessure et sa perte de sang, il portait sur son dos Felicity dont la puce avait cessé de fonctionner après l'attaque de Chase faisant du Bunker une bombe géante. Après avoir dit à Felicity de bien s'accrocher, Oliver grimpa l'échelle qui se trouvait près de lui afin de rejoindre John. Opération dangereuse mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se disait que même s'il devait mourir ce soir, il voulait au moins sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

Oliver sauta dans le vide afin d'attraper la main de John, mais c'est à ce moment-là, que Felicity glissa retenu uniquement par la main d'Oliver.

\- Oh, mon Dieu.

\- Tu dois me lâcher. Tu dois me laisser tomber. Vous devez partir.

 _Criant_ \- Curtis, coupe les bouches d'aération.

\- Il me dit ça maintenant ?

\- Fais-le !

\- Je suis désolé Felicity.

Oliver tentait tant bien que mal de faire remonter Felicity, mais ça blessure n'arrangeait pas les choses. Si bien qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver… Pour tout…

\- Felicity, accroche-toi !

 _Pleurant_ \- Je t'aime…

Sa main glissait petit à petit de celle d'Oliver, tandis que dans l'ancien bureau de campagne d'Oliver, Curtis faisait en sorte de stopper les systèmes de ventilation, mais rien ne fonctionner comme il me voulait.

\- Curtis, dépêche-toi ça urge !

\- Je t'aime Oliver et je t'aimerais toujours.

Felicity bougeait sa main afin de lâcher celle d'Oliver, car elle savait que lui et John pourraient s'en sortir.

\- Adieu mon amour…

La main de Felicity s'échappait de celle d'Oliver tombant vers les pales mortelles et c'est dans un hurlement inhumain, que Oliver hurlait le prénom de l'amour de sa vie.

\- FELICITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Oliver se redressa dans son lit en sueur, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il lui fallût quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et regarda la place vide à côté de lui. Sortant du lit, il enfila son pantalon de jogging qui avait atterri sur le sol hier soir et sortit de la chambre. Traversent le couloir, il rejoignit la chambre du bout et il vit un tableau dont il ne se lassait pas de regarder. S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, il observa sa femme qui était en train de donner le sein à leur petit prince Kamui, un prénom qu'elle avait choisi et qui lui avait tout de suite plus. La jeune maman vit son époux les observait et lui fit ce sourire si spéciale aux yeux de l'aîné des Queen.

Après avoir fait faire le rôt de Kamui, Felicity recoucha son petit ange en l'embrassant sur le front et rejoignit son mari en se blottissant dans ses bras. Elle sentit la tête d'Oliver se nicher dans son cou et se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es moite ?

Ignorant les questions de sa femme.

\- Comme se porte notre petit ange ?

\- Parfaitement bien, il s'est réveillé il y a un petit moment, il avait faim.

\- Tu es une maman parfaite, dire que tu avais peur quand tu as appris que tu étais enceinte.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la mère parfaite, même si les choses se sont bien arrangées entre nous.

\- C'est vrai, Donna est formidable et elle adore son petit-fils !

Oliver embrassa doucement l'amour de sa vie sur les lèvres, mais à sa grande surprise, Felicity s'écartait de lui.

\- Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai refait ce cauchemar, celui que j'ai fait pendant plusieurs mois !

Oliver n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Felicity savait de quel cauchemar il parlait. Il avait eu peur de la perdre ce jour-là, peur qu'elle ne lâche sa main pour que lui et John soient sauf.

\- Viens !

Felicity lui prit la main et ils regagnaient leur chambre. Le poussant sur leur lit, Felicity retira sa nuisette et se mit à califourchon sur son mari et lui fit l'amour afin de lui faire oublier ce cauchemar.

En effet, deux longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Chase. De toutes les batailles que Oliver et la Team Arrow avaient dû faire face, celle-ci avait été la plus étreignant et la plus douloureuse. En effet, après avoir échoué lorsqu'il avait emprisonné Felicity et Oliver dans le Bunker le transformant en un piège mortel, Chase avait capturé Felicity ainsi que William et, les avaient tous deux emmener sur Lian Yu. Fou de douleur et de rage devant le geste de son ennemi juré, Oliver était parti sur Lian Yu malgré que John l'eût mis en garde. Une fois sur place, Oliver s'était retrouvé face à Chase, Evelyn et Talia. Chase lui avait posé ses conditions pour sauver les personnes chères en son cœur, il devait les battre tous les trois. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les battre tous les trois, et voulant sauver Felicity et William, Oliver avait libéré son ancien mentor et ennemis, Slade Willson.

Flash-Back

\- Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour sauver Felicity et William !

\- Alors comme cela gamin tu as besoin de moi pour sauver ta petite blonde et un gamin. Amusant ! Mais qui te dis, que je ne vais pas m'allier à ce Chase et me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de toi ?

\- Parce que je te connais Slade et tu as agi à cause de la colère et de cette drogue que je t'ai moi-même injectée pour te sauver !

\- Tu m'as sauvé pour me faire souffrir ensuite en tuant Shadow !

\- Je suis désolé, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais ! Ivo a pointé son arme sur Sara et j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

\- Quand je pense que c'est grâce à moi que tu as survécu sur Lian Yu alors que tu n'étais qu'un gamin inconscient du monde en dehors de la richesse de ta famille, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser mourir !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, personne n'aurait souffert par ma faute. Je sais que je ne peux pas racheter mes fautes, mais s'il te plaît, aide-moi Slade ! Aide-moi à sauver la femme qui m'est chère et mon fils ! Ce fils que je n'ai pas pu voir grandir !

\- Tu as un fils ?

\- Oui William est mon fils, il a une dizaine d'années, issu d'une nuit sans lendemain. Sa mère m'a caché la vérité à la demande la mienne.

\- Une belle famille dis-moi ! D'accord gamin, je veux bien t'aider, mais uniquement parce que si quelqu'un doit te tuer, c'est moi et personne d'autre !

\- Merci Slade.

Oliver ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Slade lui tendant son masque.

Flash-Back

En plus de Slade, Nyssa était venu aussi prêter main-forte à Oliver ayant un vieux compte à régler avec sa sœur aînée Talia. La bataille avait fait rage sur Lian Yu et le camp d'Oliver avait gagné mais Chase ayant pris en compte cette option avait fait exploser deux bombes à distance, bombes qui fit effondrer deux falaises à chaque extrémité de l'île sur laquelle se trouver Felicity et William. Oliver en voyant la falaise s'effondrer et amour de sa vie tomber dans l'océan n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences et avait plongé afin d'aller la secourir. Nyssa et Slade avaient fait de même afin de sauver William mais en vain le fils d'Oliver était mort, noyé.

En rentrant en Star City, le cœur lourd, Oliver avait dû ramener le corps sans vie de son fils à Samantha qui avait hurlé de désespoir, frappant Oliver de toutes ces forces.

Flash-Back

Quelques jours plus tard, avait eut lieu l'enterrement de William. Enterrer son propre fils avait été une épreuve des plus douloureuse pour Oliver. Comme pour l'enterrement de sa mère et de Tommy, il n'avait pas eu la force de dire adieu à son fils.

Felicity savait où il se trouvait et l'avait donc rejoint dans ce second repaire qu'il était plus ou moins à l'abandon vu que le Bunker était en reconstruction était le seul et unique à présent.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici !

\- Je pensais que personne ne me trouverait. Je voulais être seul !

Felicity s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Tu sais, quand Billy est mort, j'en voulais à la Terre entière et cela m'a conduit à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant. J'ai laissé les ténèbres prendre peu à peu possession de moi. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me venger de Prometheus !

 _Se levant_ \- Oui mais moi j'ai échoué une fois encore ! Et cette fois-ci C'EST MON FILS QUI EST MORT !

\- Oliver !?

\- ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS CE SERA PEUT-ÊTRE TOI ! Je perds toutes les personnes à qui je tiens ! Mon père, ma mère, Tommy, Laurel et maintenant William. J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'un jour mon passé me rattrape de nouveau et me prenne toi où Thea. Je ne le supporterais pas !

Felicity s'approcha alors d'Oliver et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu te souviens de notre nuit au Bunker. Le lendemain, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête à ce que l'on a cette discussion, que peut-être plus tard. Et tu m'as répondu « Je ne vais nulle part ». Et bien, c'est à moi tour à présent de te le dire.

Felicity déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver avant de continuer.

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Quoi qu'il arrive je resterais toujours à tes côtés, parce que je t'aime Oliver et même, si, il y a eu Billy tu es et tu resteras l'amour de ma vie.

\- Felicity, tu es en danger si tu restes près de moi.

Lui souriant, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Non. Car c'est à cet endroit où je suis le plus en sécurité, dans tes bras et près de toi.

Devant les dires de Felicity, Oliver la serrait tout contre lui avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et laissa sa peine se manifester. Felicity lui caressait alors les cheveux lui murmurant les mots qu'une mère pourrait murmurer à son enfant afin de l'aider à surmonter ce chagrin.

Flash-Back

Après avoir longuement pleurer dans les bras de Felicity, épuisait par ces derniers jours, Oliver avait sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur. Felicity était resté auprès de lui ne voulant pas le quitter, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Oliver qui vivait de nouveau au loft, invité par Felicity vu qu'il n'avait plus de toit, sortait de la douche mais vit qu'il avait oublié sa serviette dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait. Il sortit alors pensant être seul et tomba nez à nez avec Felicity. Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses parties intimes vu qu'elle avait déjà vu nu plusieurs fois. Pourtant, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache comment les choses s'étaient produites, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser en pleine bouche et comme lors de leur nuit au Bunker, la suite, c'était fait naturellement. Pourtant, après avoir fait l'amour, Felicity n'était pas partie et était resté blottit dans les bras d'Oliver. Le lendemain, ils avaient passé la plupart de la journée au lit à se retrouver, se donnant une seconde chance et après fait une nouvelle fois l'amour, Oliver l'avait surprise en disant ses quelques mots « épouse-moi » Felicity n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir et avait dit oui, pourtant, ce qu'il lui évoqua après la surprise, mais elle comprenait et respecter son choix.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que le combat contre Chase avait pris fin. Le bunker était à nouveau opérationnel et toute l'équipe s'y était donné rendez-vous, ainsi que Quentin et Thea. À la surprise de tous, ils virent que Felicity portait de nouveau sa bague de fiançailles et ce fut Thea qui lui sauta au cou la première afin de la féliciter, heureuse pour eux deux. Oliver reçu également sa sœur dans ses bras qui le menaça de le faire souffrir s'il recommençait à faire le con avec Felicity. Après des félicitations venant de tous, Oliver décida de leur expliquer.

\- Vous savez, quand j'ai commencé cette croisade c'était pour respecter la volonté de mon père et sauvé ma ville. J'y ai beaucoup gagné mais j'y ai aussi énormément perdu. Mais à chaque fois, une personne était là pour me soutenir. Une jeune informaticienne qui n'avait pas demandé à être embarquée là-dedans et qui pourtant m'a toujours soutenu.

Il marqua une pause et sourit à Felicity en sentant qu'elle lui serrait sa main.

\- Je crois… Non, je suis même sûr que si Felicity n'avait pas été là je serais mort depuis longtemps. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a sauvé des ténèbres. Et pourtant, même si je m'interdisais d'être proche d'elle, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et ça me faisait mal de la voir loin de moi et avec un autre homme. Ce que j'ai vécu avec elle après la bataille contre Ra's al Ghul furent la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée.

\- Mais une fois encore tu as fait le con avec elle.

 _Souriant_ \- Oui Thea et je le regrette aujourd'hui, car je serais marié à la femme de ma vie. Elle a toujours vu le meilleur en moi et même après avoir été torturée par Chase, même après avoir cru ce qu'il a voulu me faire croire, elle est restée près de moi et m'a fait comprendre que je serais jamais un assassin. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je me dis que oui, j'ai voulu changer pour Tommy, mais aussi pour Felicity.

Manquant une nouvelle pause, étant donné la blessure non cicatrisée.

\- En perdant William, j'ai failli sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres, mais Felicity m'a soutenue une nouvelle fois. Et… Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, nous sommes de nouveau fiancés. Nous avons passé les deux dernières semaines ensemble à discuter de notre avenir.

\- Vous allez donc vous marier et avoir plein de mini-justiciers !

Aux dires de Curtis tous éclataient de rire, même le jeune couple.

\- Nous marier oui Curtis pour les mini-justiciers, probablement, mais ils ne deviendront pas des justiciers !

\- Eh bien ça ne va pas être facile quand vos marmots vont savoir que tu es Green Arrow !

\- Ils ne seront jamais Rene, parce que Oliver et moi avions pris une décision.

Toute l'équipe ainsi que Thea et Quentin furent surpris par les dires de Felicity.

\- Si nous vous avions réunis ici c'est pour vous annoncer que Felicity et moi avions décider de quitter Star City définitivement.

 _Tous_ \- QUOI !?

\- Mon passé risque de me rattraper à nouveau et je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit.

\- Mais tu es Maire de Star City Oliver !

\- Justement non Quentin, je ne suis plus le Maire de cette ville. C'est toi et Rene sera ton adjoint !

\- Quoi moi adjoint au Maire ?

\- Oui Rene, tu le mérites. Et même si au début tu étais celui qui n'écoutait rien de ce qu'on lui disait, tu as grandi et mûris. Et tu as une petite fille qui a besoin d'un père avec une bonne profession.

\- Ouais OK, mais de là à être adjoint !

 _Posant sa main sur son épaule_ \- Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur !

\- Et pour l'équipe ?

\- Dinah, si tu veux continuer à combattre le crime, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Après tout c'est moi qui t'aie entraîné dans cette histoire. Vous autres aussi vous pouvez poursuivre.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle le Bunker est de nouveau opérationnel. Avec Oliver nous avons pensé que si vous continuez à être les justiciers qui protègent la ville, il vous fallait un QG digne de ce nom ! Curtis, je suis sûr que tu seras plus à l'aise ici !

\- Alors votre décision est définitive.

\- Oui, je pense que Green Arrow à bien mérité de prendre sa retraite et de vivre avec sa future femme.

\- Et vous allez où ?

\- Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop, nous allons nous offrir un petit tour du monde avant de nous installer quelque part.

 _L'interrompant_ \- Près de la mer

\- Et une forêt pour te dépenser !

Les deux fiancés se jetaient un regard complice.

\- Tu vas me manquer Ollie. Promet-moi que l'on gardera contact !

\- C'est promis Thea.

Oliver serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras comme si la vie en dépendait. Ce fut au tour de Felicity qui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune Queen, avant de lui tendre un bout de papier. Oliver savait ce que ce bout de papier contenait.

Le jeune couple avait passé le reste de la soirée avec leurs amis, afin de faire un petit dîner d'au revoir vu qu'ils n'allaient pas couper les ponts avec leurs amis. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, qu'ils rejoignaient le Loft afin de préparer leurs valises étant donné qu'ils partaient le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Flash-Back

Après avoir fait le tour du monde, Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé de vivre au Canada, dans un lieu assez éloigné de la civilisation afin de profiter pleinement de leur couple. Il avait acheté un immense chalet qui se trouvait à proximité d'un lac où il pouvait faire des promenades en barque et d'une immense forêt.

Cela faisait à présent un an qu'ils vivaient pleinement leur amour à l'abri de tous et sans fous furieux pour les tuer. Ils avaient souvent des nouvelles de leurs amis. Ainsi Curtis guider la nouvelle équipe composé de Dinah, Rene qui de temps à autre reprenait le masque de Wild Dog mais aussi de Rory qui était revenu et de deux nouvelles recrues. John Diggle s'était éloigné de la Team mais resté le Leader de l'équipe s'occupant de l'entraînement des recrues. Quentin prenait à cœur son rôle de maire et les habitants de Star City se sentaient en sécurité avec un ancien des forces de l'ordre comme Maire. Thea elle, avait quitté elle aussi Star City est s'était rendu à l'adresse que lui avait donné Felicity. Elle avait retrouvé Roy et avait pris la décision de fonder une famille.

De son côté, Felicity avait elle aussi annoncé une nouvelle à son futur époux.

Flash-Back

Il faisait vraiment doux et Oliver avait préparé un petit dîner aux chandelles pour sa fiancée. C'était une petite surprise qu'il lui réservait, car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme depuis quelques jours. Ils arrivaient au dessert quand Oliver prit la parole.

\- Ma chérie, tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse alors parle-moi. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider !

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer ! D'autant plus que…

Oliver qui s'était fait tout un tas de scénario aussi inimaginable les uns que les autres se leva d'un bond qui fit sursauter Felicity et l'attira à lui.

\- Mon amour, je t'aime, tu es ce que j'ai de plus important dans la vie avec ma petite sœur. Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelques jours et j'ai peur, peur que tu m'annonces que tu me quittes où que tu es malade où…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son monologue que Felicity l'embrassa en pleine bouche comme lors de leur fameuse nuit au Bunker quand elle s'était montré entreprenante. Oliver la serrait alors contre son torse et lui répondit avec la même fougue. Sa main descendit au niveau de ses fesses et il la souleva l'allongeant sur le tapis qui se trouvait dans le salon. À la lueur de la lune, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, tendrement enlacé sur le tapis couvert d'un plaid qui en temps normal se trouvait sur le canapé, ils étaient silencieux, profitant simplement d'être ensemble.

\- Oliver. Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais un garçon où une petite fille ?

D'abord surpris par la question, Oliver vola un baiser à sa fiancée avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Peu importe, les deux sont parfaits, puisqu'ils seront de toi.

Felicity sourit à la réponse et tout en caressant le torse de son amant elle lui dit.

\- Et bien, il est probable que bientôt une nouvelle personne vienne nous rejoigne !

 _Se redressant_ \- Quoi !? Tu veux dire que…

Felicity prit la main d'Oliver et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Oui, je suis enceinte.

\- MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX !

Oliver caressa le ventre encore plat de sa fiancée et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci… Merci de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux mon amour.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Je veux dire, tu… Après ce qui s'est passé, tu ne désires peut-être pas d'enfant tout de suite.

\- Felicity, je t'aime et je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Peu importe le passé. Et je suis sûr que de là où il est William doit être heureux de devenir un grand frère.

Le reste de la nuit, le jeune couple le passa à fêter ce futur événement de la plus tendre façon qu'il soit. Et quelques mois plus tard, alors que Felicity était enceinte de presque cinq mois, devant leurs amis et le peu de famille qui leur restait, ils se dirent oui à Bali.

Flash-Back

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, à savoir deux ans après cette tragédie qui avait coûté la vie à William, Oliver et Felicity étaient heureux. Il vivait toujours au Canada, mais avait fait l'acquisition d'un immense Loft à Vancouver, mais conservait le chalet comme maison de vacances. Felicity qui avait appris que Palmer Tech avait fait faillite avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que le bâtiment soit gardé et avec l'aide de Walter, ils en avaient fait un lieu où les gens, ayant perdu l'usage de leurs jambes, reçoivent tous les soins qui leur permettraient de marcher à nouveau. En effet, Felicity avait ouvert à Vancouver un centre de recherche permettant ainsi le développement d'une puce comme celle qu'on lui avait implanté dans la colonne vertébrale. Oliver était son garde du corps personnel n'ayant pas voulu faire un autre métier qui l'éloignerait de sa femme.

Oliver faisait encore parfois des cauchemars comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, mais il pouvait compter sur sa femme dans ce cas-là pour surmonter cela. Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans sa croisade, le soutenait encore mais en tant que femme cette fois-ci.

Le petit Kamui faisait la joie de ses parents même s'il avait bien du mal à faire ses nuits. Pourtant, le couple était bien décidé à avoir un autre enfant quand Kamui aurait un peu grandi, mais comme on dit les choses arrivent toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas !

THE END

* * *

 **Et voilà, un petit OS qui m'est venu en plein milieu d'une projection d'un anime Jap (ce n'est plus un secret pour personne vu que la Japanimation est une véritable passion ^_^) et du film du même titre.**

 **Désolé pour la mort de William, mais j'avais besoin d'un moment tragique et comme j'adore Thea et que je vois mal Felicity mourir, j'ai choisi William.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les Mangas & Animes, Kamui est le personnage principal de X de Clamp (ce n'est pas un anime X je vous vois venir ^_^) C'est l'histoire de Sept personnes ayant des pouvoirs (Dragons du Ciel d'un côté et Dragons de la Terre de l'autre) qui luttent pour changer le destin de la Terre ou la laisser telle qu'elle est. Un anime digne du Studio Clamp avec une version Cinématographique de Rintaro, une version Anime superbe et un manga inachevé à cause d'un problème de droit (auteur VS Maison d'édition).**

 **D'ailleurs le titre est l'Ending du Film X/1999 de Rintaro. Je vous conseille cette chanson chantée par le groupe X Japan (groupe Mythique)**

 **Mes deux grosses Fics en cours « Un ange parmi les Démons » & « Missions difficile » sont toujours en phase d'écriture.**

 **Une mini-Fic sur la Saison 3 devrait bientôt arriver (écrite depuis deux ans et finie) Elle sera en ligne après « un Ange parmi les Démons » vu que Mission Difficile il reste encore pas mal de chapitres à venir.**

 **Un nouveau CrossOver avec une série donc je reste fan devrait également pointer son nez quand il sera finalisé.**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **See you again**

 **Haruka**


End file.
